Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (Jakku Bezariusu ジャック ベザリウス also known as Jack Bezarius) is the hero, or more rather, the cause of the Tragedy of Sablier and Glen Baskerville's best friend. History Jack Vessalius was the son of one of the male nobles of the Vessalius Family, a third rate noble family, and a woman with whom he produced Jack in an act of adultry. Jack's father told Jack's mother that he loved her, and then abandoned her, most likely returning to the Vessalius Household. When Jack was young, she gave him a keepsake with the Vessalius Family Crest on it, telling him that he looked so much like his father. People often were crude to Jack, calling him disgusting for being born out of wedlock. Jack's mother eventually went crazy with her obsession and loneliness. She eventually started beating Jack, questioning why his father never came back for her, as she'd been waiting all those years just for him and it had made her hysterical. This made Jack hate his parents and it's /assumed/ that Jack ran away from his mother because of it. Winter was fast approaching and Jack was dirty, cold and wrapped in an old blanket in the streets. All of a sudden he was approached by a girl about his age, with black hair and red eyes. She introduced herself as Lacie to a confused Jack. Soon Lacie sat down and began explaining to Jack that she had run away from home because someone named Oswald got into a disagreement with her, so she wasn't going to return home until he appologized. Jack wasn't paying attention, saying that he didn't really care. Lacie got annoyed, saying that he should have a lot of questions for her, like why she was wearing a summer dress when it was sold cold out (Jack's mental note says he'd been wondering about that). Lacie explained that it was so cold that she could die, and so she jumped into Jack's blanket with him to stay warm. Jack asked what was wrong with her, of course meaning it harshly, and she asked if he was taking an interest in her because he'd finally asked her a question. Jack then saw her eyes as she was leaning in, and felt as if her eyes were pulling him in. Lacie observed that he wasn't frightened of the 'child of misfortune', but Jack passed out from hunger while she said this. When Jack reawakens, Lacie has returned from stealing food, a scarf, spoons, clothes and scissors from a store when they refused to give them to her. Jack wondered continuously during her speech just exactly who she was, confusing Lacie for a few moments. After Jack had been fed, Lacie began cutting his hair with the scissors she'd stolen. Lacie had noticed a necklace tied around Jack's wrist that had the Vessalius Family Crest on it, and she asked if he was related to them. Jack then proceeded to tell Lacie about his mother and father, and how he hates everyone now because of them, but he said that it didn't matter because he'd already lost everything. Lacie slashed Jack in the ear with the scissors, saying that he looked cute when he was in pain. She told him that he hadn't lost everything... he'd just his will to live. Lacie later told him to take what he wanted if he needed it, and even suggested that Jack sell his body for money, because he had good looks, though Jack immediatly declines as it was a commonly dirty job. Lacie asks what his point is, and explains that he has to look at all the angles of the world, not just the simplest solution. Lacie then began singing and Jack loved her song, though it was sad, he enjoyed it because it made her happy, and smiled for the first time. Lacie then assumedly lead Jack into the forest outside of Sablier. Two traffickers then attacked Jack and Lacie, and Jack was injured and pinned down during the fight. He cries out for her when the man holding her throws her to the ground, and after his outburst, is immediately face-planted back in his place. Lacie then explained that she didn't want to use her powers because the Baskervilles would be able to find her with it, but they'd dared to hurt Jack. She summoned B-Rabbit and proceeded to slaughter the traffickers, dancing in their blood. Three Baskervilles arrived seconds later, having followed B-Rabbit's power to Lacie. They explained that Oswald appologized and so Lacie could come home. Lacie gave a stunned Jack one of her earrings and told him never to forget the name "Baskerville" and that next time, Jack should come and find her. Jack then collapsed as Lacie and the Baskervilles left. He could only think of one thing: seeing her again. Jack then (likely) dedicated years to selling his body in order to one day meet Lacie again. I n the end, he was able to move up in status and was able to enter noble socials. He once again met Lacie, having had Miranda Barma introduce him to her brother, Arthur, as a musician to play at the event that the Barma's had organized for the Baskervilles. Jack hugged Lacie at the event, dropping his disguise and instrument, exclaiming that it had been 8 years since they last met. However, due to her being an Baskerville, the other Baskervilles present knocked him unconscious. They asked her if she knew him, in which she said no. He laters wakes up in a room and meeting for the first time Glen Baskerville. They had an talk with each other. He asked if he could see Lacie. Glen told him that if Jack was to be tortured and murdered, they couldn't blame him for the crime as he was the ruler of that part of land. Jack smiled and said before killing him 'at least let me see Lacie once more'. Glen then recieved more on Jack as he never knew anything about a Jack being in the Vessalius clan. He then removed the hood of the Baskerville that was hiding behind him. He introduced him as Oswald his attendent. Jack asked if he knew him from somewhere. Oswald said no, as it's his job to montior the people around the mansion and this is the very first time meeting him face-to face. Glen said that it's suprising to seeing how Oswald is interested in other people. Owald said yes, but said that he couldn't help but notice Jack. Glen was shocked and said are you one of those people. Owald doesn't know how to reply to that question and went on with his explaining. He then said that he couldn't help notice how Jack was making people unhappy. Glen started to laugh. Owald went on to say that Jack was like clear water to the point where there are no fish meanig that there are few people within Jack's circle of friends. He then said that Jack was like an nobody and that caused Jack to blush due to his enthuiasm being dampened. Lacie then came and grabbed Jack away from them. Glen once again started to laugh. Jack's face was still red even though they reached the garden. Lacie then said that after these years that he had changed, he still was very pretty cute. Jack was suprised by this. Then he started to cry when he saw the earring that Lacie was wearing. He said that he learned a lot of things just to meet her again. She asked about his future plan and he said that meeting her was just like a dream. She contiuned with the topic rather shyly. Then Glen came out from behind them. He then said that Jack can come back to play again and handed him an map of the secret passage ways to the house. He then said to come back to here before she starts to not see reality again. They looked at him rather confused, but Jack just went on his way. Lacie asked what he was going to do with Jack and he said he hadn't decided yet. He then asked her if she had developed human feelings for him in which she said no. She then said why bother when she will be dead soon............ Jack arrived at Miranda Barma's house. She was covered in blood and was busy decapitating bodies. He told her that he has met the person she talked about, a pretty boy with purple eyes and black hair. She was very happy to learn of that. She then told him that he owes her a lot due to her helping him move up in status. She said that the price for all that was Owald's head. He looked at her coldly. She was laughing uncontrollably and shouting that she must have his head so that they can be together forever. The house was filled with beheaded skeletons all around. Glen Baskerville At an unknown point, Jack became Glen Baskerville's best friend. Together the two of them crafted a musical stopwatch, which was meant to be a present for Lacie. Sometime after this, Lacie was sacraficed to the Abyss for unknown reasons, this caused Jack to fall into a spiraling depression and lose his sanity. Jack then dedicated a tomb to Lacie on the grounds of the Vessalius Mansion, where he left the pocketwatch that was meant for her. Jack and Alice later visited Lacie's Tomb numerous times. Jack was known to often use secret passageways in the Baskerville mansion in order to come see Glen, Charlotte found him one day and asked what he was doing there. Glen arrived and told Jack to stop messing with Charlotte, and upon hearing her name, Jack started calling her Lotti, a name which she kept for 100 years. Later, after running away from Lotti once again, Jack found Glen in the woods, sleeping with a bird on his head. Glen woke up and explained to Jack that he transfers his soul to a new body every 100 years and that the Baskervilles can't die as easily as humans can. Glen also explains that Celia's chain, Humpty Dumpty, was his last body and that Humpty Dumpty would be able to locate his soul if it was ever lost before anyone else. In the early winter, Jack found Glen sleeping outside and asked him if he was dreaming plesant things, Glen denied it and it started to snow. Jack said that he loved the snow, although he was really thinking about how he hated the snow as it reminded him of the day that he first met Lacie. One day, Jack found a tower in the middle of the woods not far from the Baskerville mansion.There he finds Alice, who he befriends because of how much she looked like Lacie. Jack then came to see Alice most days after their encounter to play with her, even promising to take her to the Vessalius' rose garden one day. Though Alice looked a lot like Lacie, and he befriended her, there was another personality that inhabited her body every now and then. This personality was The Will of the Abyss. Jack could tell she was different from Alice because of her love of dark clothing and because Cheshire loved her, whereas when Alice was in her own body, Cheshire hated her. Jack soon brought Glen's Valets, Gilbert and Vincent to meet Alice, and right away Alice remarked on how Vincent was a child of misfortune, which caused Gilbert to attack Alice for being mean to his brother, Vincent hated Alice from there on because she made Gilbert upset. Soon, Vincent had found Cheshire wandering, and so he used a pair of scissors to cut out Cheshire's eyes, Vincent then delivered Alice her dead cat. Vincent heard from Alice later that Gilbert was going to be killed by Glen so that he could inhabit Gil's body, and even though Jack was begging Glen not to, Glen would not budge on his decision, and when Jack asked if he was still deperate to obtain either the Will or the Harmony of the Abyss because of Lacie, Glen raised his sword against Jack, and so Jack was unable to save Gilbert. Miranda Barma then approached Vincent and taught him how to open the Gates to the Abyss during Glen's ceremony in order to save Gilbert. Vincent did this and saved Gil. Jack and Raymond Nightray then proceeded through the Baskerville mansion, only to find Miranda in the courtyard. Glen then ordered the Baskervilles to slaughter everyone in Sablier as nothing had meaning without Lacie and so the Tragedy of Sablier was started. Though apparently, aspects of this memory were altered by Jack himself as Jack somehow started the Tragedy of Sablier instead of Glen. Glen and Jack were fighting to the death when Gilbert came and tried to stop them. Glen ordered Gilbert to stay away, though it was too late, as Jack slashed Gilbert across the back with his sword. Jack knew that he couldn't kill Glen easily, so instead he threatened to slaughter Gilbert instead. It is implied that Glen died in order to save Gilbert. Jack was branded the hero after Sablier fell into the Abyss, though he wrote that he felt guilty for killing his bestfriend with his bare hands. Jack's jounal soon came into the possession of Arthur Barma, who passed it down three generations to Rufus Barma. Sometime after this, Arthur Barma organized a group of four sorcerers, who then proceeded to cut Jack's body into five pieces after he had sought them out and died from a serious wound to the chest, and used them to bind Glen's soul with five Sealing Stones in order to prevent Glen from ever coming back. Though this is another memory warped by Jack as Glen's body was sealed rather than Jack's, implying that Arthur did so in order to prevent Jack from returning rather than Glen. Arthur later recorded the ceremony in his journal, saying Jack was used as the Seal, making it unclear if his allegiance was to Glen or Jack. The journal also included information about the Tragedy of Sablier, Humpty Dumpty and Arthur's confession about sealing Glen's body. Plot Working with Pandora Arc Fragments of Jack's soul now reside in Oz Vessalius. Jack first appears to warn Oz that The Will of the Abyss had been watching him, Gilbert and Alice for a long time, before dissappearing. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Jack appears to Gilbert and Oz in Cheshire's dimension as a physical embodiment of Alice's memories. Jack sends Oz to save Alice from getting hurt by her memories whilst Gilbert rests. Oz sees Alice's corpse and uses B-Rabbit to destroy Cheshire's dimension. After coming out of Cheshire's dimension at Pandora's Headquarters, Jack possesses Oz to tell Pandora who he is and that Glen is able to return to their world and that he will once again help stop the Baskervilles. Latowidge School Arc Jack later possessed Oz once again in order to talk to Lotti, Doug and Fang, who were fighting Oz, Elliot and Leo in order to make Jack show himself. Jack used B-Rabbit to banish Leon, and he briefly talked to the Baskervilles about the Tragedy. He is appauled when Lotti suggests that he killed Glen in order to gain fame and glory, and soon he used B-Rabbit to banish the Baskervilles as well. The Second Coming of Age Ceremon Arc Jack once again came out during Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony. Jack used B-Rabbit's chains to mortally wound Isla Yura and stop him from destroying the Third Sealing Stone and causing a Second Tragedy. Jack then proceeded to use a nearby sword to impale and kill Isla Yura. With Leo causing mayhem after losing his sanity because he lost Elliot, Jack uses B-Rabbit's power by possessing Oz once again to impale Leo, even though Leo had seen the error of his ways. Jack explained that Leo was still alive and that Glen's soul made him dangerous, so they needed to finish him off, though Oz had a breakdown and became trapped in his own head, where he viewed Jack's real memories, as Jack had warped all that was known about the Tragedy of Sablier. Description Appearance He wears a white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and he wears a blouse. The hero of 100 years ago and the one who 'defeated' Glen Baskerville. He is revealed to have some sort of connection with Alice's memories and Gilbert's past. Jack looks uncannily like a grown-up Oz with a long braid. Oz and Gilbert meet him when they are taken to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. He is currently residing in Oz's body and can 'possess' Oz and speak through him. When in control, Jack also has full control of Alice's chain power. Personality His personality is just like Oz; he does things at his own pace and is loud and cheerful. At some points, he could be very serious and scary (as noted by Liam that he has a powerful stare). He is known to make a few people uneasy. Abilities and Powers *For unexplained reasons Jack is able to possess and fully control Oz's body and B-Rabbit's power freely. *Jack is an exceptional sword fighter. Relationships Glen/Oswald Baskerville - In the beggining they have a very weird start but later they become best friends, creating the music box for Lacie, and spending a good amount of time around each other. Glen once says that he talks four times as much when he's around Jack; which, looking at the few words since, seems to mean that he is very quiet. Lacie Baskerville - He's in love with her, and would in desperation do anything (it seems) to be with her. Alice - He had a pretty good relationship with the white Alice, and he is always being cheerful with her, but with the other Alice he gets chills and becomes easily exausted. Now this newborn Alice ( 'cause she lost her memories and became like a new person) is very close to him, and is always looking for him; as the first memory she retained back was of her chasing after him. Gil - Gil and Jack had a strong relationship, and it is implied that they knew each other very well. Vincent - Jack and Vincent had a great relationship; Vincent called him master even though Jack told him that it was unneccessary, as recent chapters show. Quotes *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."'' *''"Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?" (to Gilbert) *"Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too." (to Oz) *"So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?" (to Glen) *"''I don't need friends or status anymore... because I only need you, Lacie!" ''(to and about Lacie) *"I want to see you, I want to see you! I want to see you again!! No matter... what is takes. (about Lacie) Gallery ''Main Article: Jack Vessalius/Gallery Chapter Appearances Trivia *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *When Jack was younger, after Lacie cut his hair he looked nearly identical to Oz. *In many of the omakes, he is often represented by oranges or mandarin oranges. He is shown to often carry them around or given by characters themselves. ( additional info.: oranges were once used as a symbol equivalent to the apple as the forbidden fruit) *Oz is rumored to be the reincarnation of Jack, though Oz directly denies it. *The clothing that Jack wore to the Barma event at the Baskerville mansion when he first attempted to reunite with Lacie were very similar to the type of clothing that Isla Yura wore commonly, the footwear as well. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters